Episodes
= Back to Fairy Tail = Season 01 * Ep. 19 Changeling!(Members switch bodies.) * Ep. 22 '''Lucy Hearfilia.(FT attack Phantom Lord.) * '''Ep. 29 My Resolve * Ep. 33 Tower of Heaven(Vacationing at a casino.) * Ep. 42 Battle of Fairy Tail * Ep. 45 Advent of Satan * Ep. 47 Triple Dragons * Ep. 48 Fantasia 19 - Changeling!.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_19 22 - Lucy Heartfillia.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_22 29 - My Resolve.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_29 33 - Tower of Heaven.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_33 45 - Advent of Satan.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_45 48 - Fantasia.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_48 Season 02 * Ep. 51 Love & Lucky * Ep. 52 Allied Forces, Assemble! * Ep. 54 Maiden of the Sky * Eps. 66 - 67 The Power of Feelings & I'm With You(They destroy Nirvana.) * Ep. 68 A Guild for One * Ep. 72 A Fairy Tail Wizard(Mechanical dragon is destroyed.) Season 03 * Ep. 73 Rainbow Cherry Blossoms * Ep. 75 24-Hour Endurance Road Race * Ep. 76 Gildarts * Ep. 86 Erza vs. Erza * Ep. 90 The Boy Back Then(Extalia is saved.) * Ep. 92 O' Living Ones(Edolas FT arrive to help.) * Ep. 93 I'm Standing Right Here(Edolas loses magic.) * Ep. 94 Bye-Bye Edolas * Ep. 96 He Who Extinguishes Life(Lisanna returns to the guild.) 76 - Gildarts.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_76 86 - Erza vs. Erza.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_86 94 - Bye-Bye Edolas.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_94 Season 04 * Ep. 103 Makarov Charges(Mest saves Wendy.) * Ep. 112 '''The One Thing I Couldn't Say(Cana gets Fairy Glitter.) * '''Ep. 113 Tenrou Tree(Gildarts saves Cana.) * Ep. 117 Rolling Thunder(Team Natsu attacks Hades.) * Ep. 118 The Man Without and Emblem(Laxus fights Hades.) * Eps. 120 - 121 Daybreak on Tenrou Island & The Right to Love(Hades is defeated.) * Ep. 122 Let's Hold Hands * Ep. 123 Fairy Tail, Year X791 * Ep. 124 The Seven Year Gap(Lucy's father.) * Ep. 125 The Magic Ball 103 - Makarov Charges.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_103 112 - The One Thing I Couldn't Say.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_112 113 - Tenrou Tree.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_113 121 - The Right to Love.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_121 123 - Fairy Tail, Year X791.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_123 Season 05 * ... Season 06 * Ep. 153 Song of the Stars(Visiting the celestial world.) * Ep. 154 For All the Time We Missed Each Other(Receiving second origin.) * Ep. 163 Mirajane vs. Jenny * Ep. 166 Pandemonium(Natsu storms Sabertooth's guild.) * Ep. 167 100 Against 1 * Eps. 169 - 170 Wendy vs. Shelia & Small Fists * Ep. 172 A Parfum for You(Lucy, and new FT team.) * Eps. 173 - 174 Battle of Dragon Slayers! & Four Dragons * Ep. 175 Natsu vs. the Twin Dragons 163 - Mirajane vs. Jenny.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_163 167 - 100 Against 1.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_167 169 - Wendy vs. Shelia.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_169 170 - Small Fists.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_170 175 - Natsu vs. the Twin Dragons.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_175 Season 07 * Ep. 176 King of the Dragons(Learning dragon slayer history.) * Ep. 177 The Eclipse Project(Rescue Lucy.) * Ep. 178 Fairy Tactician * Ep. 183 Our Place(They beat the Executioners.) * Eps. 188 - 189 Roaring Thunder! & Gloria(Jura and Minerva are both defeated.) * Eps. 190 - 191 - 192 Natsu vs. Rogue & For Me, Too & Seven Dragons * Ep. 195 Humans and Humans, Dragons and Dragons, Humans and Dragons(Uncle Atlas Flame.) * Ep. 197 Time of Life * Ep. 198 Fields of Gold(All 12 gate keys.) * Ep. 199 The Grand Banquet * Eps. 200 - 201 Droplets of Time & A Gift(Returning to Magnolia.) * Ep. 202 Welcome Back, Frosch * Ep. 219 What a Pure Heart Weaves(Natsu offers to watch over Asuka.) * Ep. 221 The Labyrinth of White(Trapped in a snowy cave.) * Ep. 227 - 228 Morning of a New Adventure & Wizards vs. Hunters(Mission at Sun Village.) 176 - King of Dragons.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_176 188 - Roaring Thunder!.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_188 197 - Time of Life.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_197 200 - Droplets of Time.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_200 202 - Welcome Back, Frosch.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_202 227 - Morning of a New Adventure.gif|link=http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_227